Living Like A Ghost
by WrensBloodRedRiver
Summary: After highshool ended and everyone split, joey is on his own and just trying to get through school. with a sister in a coma, a dangerous boss,a plethera of confusing letters that seem to come from a very odd man. little does Joey know the letter come from two people. One mad at him for making him feel, one who aims to use him as a disposable pawn. a slip up could kill him.


so i just accidently electricuted myself so dont expect anything sane.

then again NEVER expect anything SANE from ME.

because i am me.

so yeah. thats the rule of thumb here.

also there will be errors because again i am me and i am a lazy shit. i post when the rough draft is done and i normally post the finnished product later.

this will most likely be sad due to the music i am listening to and the art i was working on earlier, and the chances this story will be the brain baby of both of those componets combined with my freakish brain. but ironically i am not sad today so it probably wont be that bad.

PUPPYSHIPPING

this is a fanfic of yugioh.

fanfic means that it is fiction made by a fan to play out senarios thought up by the fan of anothers work.

that being said i obviously dont own any of yugioh. because i am a fan of yugioh. not its creator. derp.

if i was...heheheheheh.

it would be a lot darker.

what were you expecting me to say something about ships?

nope

kay, semi coherent brain fart time.

just fyi the main song in my head right now is blind by placebo. so yeah. i feel it fits the ship in some weird unfitting way. like once seto feels romantic love loosing it would be more than tragedy to him and he would probably go insane. thats what the song is about. so yeah. trenchie coat boy gonna go bonkers...wait he was already bonkers...nvmnd

(title subject to change)

WrensBloodRedRiver

Never , never in my life would I have allowed this to happen. For me to be broken so damn much. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME

You killed me.

Thats what the note said. Thats all it said. Typed, no name. Just that. And why? Joey Wheeler never killed anyone and he certaintly wouldnt try and break someone...okay that was lie. Maybe in a comedic sense for fun, or for retaliation if they hurt someone he loved.

But nothing like that has happend for a while.

In fact the group had split and he hadnt seen anyon ein a while. Maybe thats what it was? But none of his friends would get THAT angery just for a communication gap that was bound to happen over time.

He looked down at the note angain and frowned. And then, he tossed it.

Probably just some anonymous weirdo, he thought to himself as he threw on his uniform.

He took a deep breath and groaned on the exhale. His fucking boss still had them in the summer uniform. Insanely thin black linen short sleeve button up and black pants, both tight, almost unprofessionally so. His boss wasnt right in the head, but he needed the money to get through college, God knows his parents wouldnt lift a fingure to help him. In fact they still called him joey even thought they deliberately renamed him to fit in more in japan.

"Katsuya...heh, what a joke"

Katsuya, to overcome and win over something that could have ended you.

"Well I'm still alive but I sure as hell wouldnt say I won over anythin'" he huffed under his breath.

He closed his eyes and slipped on his cheep, too thin poorly insulated "winter coat". Its not that he couldnt afford better on his salary, nah his boss may have been a perve but he paid him well. No, most of his check went somewhere else. Not living expenses, not school. Serentity.

Joey's sister was in a coma and niether of their parents could afford her bills.

Besides, Joey blamed himself for this happening to her.

A shooting at a parade. She got hurt. She was just trying to support him.

God knows his parents stopped talking to him when he came out.

"Some times I wish she was like them, that she didnt care. She would be safe that way". He muttered under his breath as he stepped out of his meager apartment into the frost. It was only October, but winter didnt get the memo this year. He was shivering instantly.

As he stepped out side he heard not the crunch of ice, but the rustle of stepped on paper, so he looked down mid key turn. Another one of the envalopes from the creep but this one was way to thick to just be a letter.

He groaned and winces before kneeling to pick it up, and open it. He was imdiatly greeted by pretty paper curency. His eyes dialated and he just stood there frozen for a moment then took out a letter.

Heard about your sister.I am sorry.

He flinched. Whoever this was, they scared him. He shoved every thing back in the envalope and went into his apartment, tossing it inside so it could at least be forgotten for the day. Then he locked up and headed to work, his phone buzzing with texts from his boss complaining about his lateness.

The man smiled as he watched joey toss his phony envalope into his apartment. yes this was a good plan. a very good plan. He had sucessfully replicated the style of the letters the boy had been reciving these past months. If he played his cards right he could win over his allegence, then and only then could he move forward with his plans. The blonde was essential. he had to make sure he won him over first. Saving his sister seemed as good a method as any. He looked down again and grimaced at the boy's weather inapropriate attire.

Why the hell hadnt he taken his job offer, his job at the hotel wasnt even a job at this point. He was just eye candy for that freakish middle aged man, he didnt care how amazing of a chef the blonde was. Half the time the kid didnt even get to cook, even though he was employed as a chef. No he had him walk around the hotel, either delivering things or mixing drinks at the bar, either way he was just showing off his latest catch. The man groaned. He had to get wheeler a better job before his current one got too dangerous for him.


End file.
